It is known that the worldwide spread or transmission of information by radio, television, telecommunications and the internet are based on electromagnetic processes. The basic elements in the devices (FIG. 1) conventionally employed for such purposes are capacitors, C, with bi plates, oscillating circuits, with a bi-polar relationship between the capacitor's bi plates, and the linear wire, L, of the induction coil. Electromagnetic waves generated under such conditions, therefore, have a bi-polar nature. Thus, the bi-polar oscillating circuit of FIG. 1 is the heart of all methods and means utilized in all conventional electromagnetic wave processes.
Based on discoveries of Faraday, Thomson, Feddersen and other scientists, James Clark Maxwell in 1864 published a theory, according to which electric and magnetic fields can diffuse in space with a terminal speed equal to the speed of light. With the bi-polar oscillating circuits as a basis, there are now available:
radio communications—information transmission by electromagnetic waves of radio-range;
radio-broadcasting—speech and music transmission by electromagnetic waves of radio range;
radio-location—location of objects due to reflection by them of the radio waves;
television—image, speech and music transmission by electromagnetic waves of the radio range;
internet—information transmission on the basis of bi-polar electromagnetic processes;
radiotelescopes—means of search in universe exploration.
Thus, all modern elements of radio-engineering, measuring instruments, devices and methods have been developed, based on this bi-polar type of electromagnetic radiation. All recent research and theoretical investigations are also based thereon.
It is further known that all basic electrical and magnetic processes, and devices meant for them, are built on the relation between the “positive” and “negative” charges in the system as well as on their exchange of frequencies positions.
Transformers, built on such solenoids where there are bi-polar couplings at the beginning and end of the linear wire are known. Under these conditions, according to the law of electromagnetic induction, a direct electromagnetic coupling takes place between the coil and the transformer core.
Three-phase alternative currents are known as well as generators and electrical motors where the two-polar electrical processes are displaced in time between three phases.
Capacitors with two plates are known.
Diodes and other elements of electronics intended for application in a line between positive and negative frequency-changeable potentials (currents) are known.
Microphones, transforming acoustic waves into electrical currents (signals) in a coil with linear wire are known.
Loudspeakers, transforming electrical currents into acoustic waves are known.
Amplifiers, and other devices, transforming the entering signal in accordance with their two-polar type are known.
A variety of instruments and devices that preserve the laws of the two-polar relations and spread out them by similarity are known.
A preservation of the two-polar induction law in physics so that all electromagnetic devices exist only according to the principle of this law preservation is known.
The application of the two-polar electromagnetic relations in physics so that, for example, in the accelerator of elementary particles only the two-polar means are employed for their acceleration, registration, and analyses is known.
The application of electrical currents, signals and waves in biology so that as a basis serves only the two-polar nature of electromagnetism is known. Devices for an influence on micro- and macro-biological objects with electromagnetic processes have been developed. For example, electrophoresis and diathermy in medicine; application of frequency processes for influence on microbes; watering plants with water treated with magnetic and electrical fields (“live” and “dead” water).
The application of two-polar means in electrochemistry and in processes of electrolysis is known.
Processes of investigation of anomalous phenomena on Earth and in Cosmos built with two-polar instruments of a wave nature as a basis are known.
Computers and means of information processing and storage based on the two-polar relation between “positive” and “negative” potentials and Boolean logic are known.
The common use of such electromagnetic means, which have only two-polar nature, in the processes of vital supplies procurement, is known.
With the two-polar electrical interrelations as a basis, there are now available:
generators and motors—devices, transforming electrical two-polar energy into mechanical movement; incandescent lamps and heaters—devices transforming electricity into light and heat; computers—devices, enhancing man's intellectual activity; radio and television—devices transforming transmitted two-polar electromagnetic signals into images of hearing and vision; electrochemistry—application of electrical principles to chemical processes of two-polar nature; high energies in accelerators—devices for application of two-polar objects called electrons, protons, etc. with a purpose of exploring the world that responds to two-polarity; two-polar electrical objects—particles detected by two-polar means and responding to two-polar relations and couplings (electrons, protons, positrons, etc); measuring and registering electrical apparatus, instruments—devices for detection of objects, responding to two-polar properties and relations.
The main disadvantage of existing devices and elements of application in electromagnetism is that they do not allow one to break away from the existing two-polar laws, but transmit them from element to element by induction. The ability of conventional devices to serve only two-polar principles eliminates the consideration of systems employing three and more plates in capacitors, three and more cores in inductivity, three and more relations in electrolysis, etc.
The disadvantage of information means intended for hearing and sight analyzers is that they are all built on the primordial basis—the two-polar relations in capacitor (two plates) and dual relation between the coil and capacitor (in oscillating circuits). This leads to the impossibility of achieving a volume visual image, due to the two-polar wave interference. Volume hearing sound is missing due to plane reflection of the two-polar electrical signals by the surface of loudspeaker diffusers.
The disadvantages of these two-polar bases and the conservation of laws of two-polar relations are present in all existing devices and equipment. Volume space implementation of the electromagnetic basis and of electromagnetic waves is excluded by modern technical designs, implemented to the components of electronics, radio-engineering, television. The principle of two-polarity is embedded into all known instruments, means of communications, television, location, exploration of anomalous phenomena on earth and the cosmos, etc.
For example, there are no instruments with capacitors that are three-polar or with a larger number of polarities; there are no oscillating circuits with coils that are three-polar or with a larger number of polarities.
The disadvantage of modern computers, as well as of means of information accumulation and processing, consists in their primitive two-polar basis, which makes research of multipolar processes (for example, interaction of several bodies in space or testing human phase conditions) complicated or altogether impossible.
A big disadvantage is in the fact that all information means are built only on one basis, i.e., two-polarity. This permits intruders to penetrate information channels or banks and to spy or change the information.
An enormous disadvantage of two-polar systems is that they only prove the existence of two-polarity and block the discovery of new fields of energy and information sources.
It is an object of the invention to provide methods and systems which rely on multipolar, i.e., greater than two-polar electromagnetic energy generation and transmission.